Vicissitude
Vicissitude can be found on p. 185-187 of Vampire: The Masquerade. Many uses of this Discipline use the Crafts Skill, but the character requires a specialty in Body Crafts to make full use of it. Using Vicissitude without this Specialty imposes a –2 penalty on the appropriate roll. *Alterations resulting from Vicissitude are permanent. Vampires can heal these alterations as thought they were aggravated damage, while mortals require corrective surgery. Uses of this power to inflict damage do heal, but leave noticeable scars. A Tzimisce can make a Nosferatu look more human, but this wears off an hour after the work is completed. *• Malleable Visage: '''Changing the vampire’s form requires a roll of Dexterity + Crafts + Vicissitude and the expenditure of one Vitae per body part changed. Impersonating another person requires a Wits + Subterfuge roll. The character can grant herself the Striking Looks Merit using this Discipline. Doing so requires the expenditure of a Willpower point, and imposes a –2 or –4 penalty depending on which version of the Merit she is trying to gain. *•• '''Fleshcraft: '''Using this power in combat requires the character to grapple the target (p. 157 of the '''World of Darkness Rulebook), and this makes fine manipulation impossible. The character can disfigure a character fairly easily, imposing a –2 penalty on Social rolls depending on physical appearance. The character can also inflict organ damage, using this power as an attack inflicting lethal damage. Given time, the vampire can shift flesh and muscle, reordering a target’s Physical Attributes as she sees fit. **Using this power for quick and dirty alterations is an instant action (Dexterity + Crafts + Vicissitude – Stamina). Using it to bestow Striking Looks or reordering Attributes is an extended action using the same dice pool (each roll is one hour of work, three successes per dot moved or level of Striking Looks bestowed). The power requires one Vitae. *••• '''Bonecraft: '''The character can alter the target’s bones. Used as an attack, the roll is Dexterity + Medicine + Vicissitude – Defense, and inflicts 3L damage. The character can also cause a target’s rib cage to move inward, piercing the heart. This imposes an additional –5 to the roll, but instantly kills a mortal target. Against vampires, it halves the target’s Vitae pool in addition to inflicting lethal damage normally. **Used to alter, the character can give a target (or himself) bony spikes on his knuckles or quills from anywhere on the body. Either application inflicts one point of lethal damage. This requires an extended action (one hour per roll, target is three success for knuckle spikes or five for quills). The roll is Dexterity + Crafts + Vicissitude – Stamina. Knuckle spikes inflict 1L damage, and quills inflict two points of lethal damage per turn during a grapple, or one point of lethal damage to anyone making a barehanded attack on the character. **Clever players will doubtless come up with other uses for this power, and the Storyteller should use these systems as a guideline. *•••• '''Horrid Form: '''The player spends two Vitae to awaken the horrid form. All Physical Attributes increase by two, while any Social actions other than Intimidation automatically fail. The character also grows bony spikes from his hands, which inflict 2L damage. *••••• '''Bloodform: '''The character can liquefy his physical form, turning part or all of it into a pool of blood. If the character changes part of its body into a pool of blood, the player determines how many Vitae points that part is “worth.” The blood can move on its own, and the vampire can see through the blood, manipulate objects as though the blood had Strength 1, and slip into the mouths of sleeping individuals to create a Vinculum. If the pool is destroyed, the vampire can regrow the missing part by expending Vitae equal to the amount that the part was “worth.” If the vampire liquefies his entire body, he can move and behave as described for Tenebrous Form, above. He is likewise immune to physical damage, except for damage caused by fire or sunlight <<<< BACK